The Good Fight
by Tha Shadow 750
Summary: Having defeated Voldemort finally, Harry went on to become a vigilante. However, when he's taken by surprise by a Dark Lady attacking the ministry and killed he's faced with a choice. Carry on to the afterlife, or fight the good fight.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** This story follows a timeline similar to that of **Runemaster** (a must-read). Anything that appears in both belongs to the author of Runemaster, or JKR. I own nothing but a laptop._

_Warning; Chapters 1 and 2 suffer from late night writing syndrome and so any mistakes or improvements that could be made that you notice, please say._

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

_White. All around, white. No sky or ground, or sense of falling, just him and the whiteness. Movement. Where? There. A figure. Human? Lost it. There! Yes, human. A women, middle aged. Dressed in pure white. White on white, no wonder she's hard to spot._

"Hello?" He called out.

_Where was she now?_

"Hello Harry."

_How'd she get in front of me?_

"In this place, space and time are as meaningful as an ant when faced with infinity. Time shall not pass and this place is infinite."

"So where am I?"

"In two ways at once." _Great, like talking to the Centaurs._ "Physically, Dark Lady Fyrefox charred your body to the bone inside the Ministry of Magic. Spiritually, your have chosen, how did your professor put it, 'the next great adventure'."

"So I'm dead?"

"Yes, and no. You are in-between worlds. Life and death, here it means nothing. You have two choices. You could move on, to the realm of the dead, or you could continue living, fighting the good fight."

"Why me? Why not the countless others who died?"

"Fate, Harry. Fate has chosen you to have this choice."

"Oh great, let me guess, another prophecy?"

"Dear boy, I feel for you. Unfortunately you have Janus's interest. Know that if you choose life, you will be thrown into yet another war with a far greater enemy. But not without aid. Your body, to badly destroyed to be recovered normally, will be rebuilt by magic, greatly increasing your magical core and senses. You would be powerful, but not invincible. You may yet choose death, but know that with it you choose death for the population of an entire galaxy. Others will try to defend it, but they will fail. Only you can lead them to victory."

"So... What you're saying is I can pass on to the afterlife and have thousands of people die, or I can fight an impossible battle against uncountable foes?"

"If you fight, you would not be alone. You would have your allies, few though you may be."

"Even put like that it still sounds unattractive. But I could not let others suffer when I could have stopped it."

"So you will fight?"

A nod.

"Very well. Go to the goblins, their you will find what you need to begin this war."

"Just one question, who are you?"

"I have had many names, though most call me Oma Desala."

~~ The Good Fight ~~

~~ The Good Fight ~~

"You see!" The Dark Lady Fyrefox proclaimed, fire twinkling in her eyes as her fiendfyre circled her. "Not even the omen of death himself could defeat me." She walked over to where the Potter-Scythe lay, her magical trenchcoat wafting slightly from the movement. Curling her hand around the hilt, she lifted it skyward and struck a pose. Stood on the ruins of the fountain in the foyer of the Ministry of Magic, black trenchcoat billowing open to reveal a black tank top and jeans, Potter-Scythe held aloft and fiendfyre curled up in the background, she made for a formidable sight.

"This country is mine!" She declared. "Obey me or you will be destroyed!"

"Not. While. I. Still. Stand." A haggard and weazy voice called out from behind her. Lady Fyrefox spun around before stopping in shock. A extremely burnt but very much alive Harry Potter knelt in the ruined hallway her fiendfyre had burnt out. With a wave of her wand-whip she sent the billowing serpent of fire at him, fuelling it with her magic. But the newly resurrected Potter just held out his hand and braced his wrist with his other hand. The fiendfyre sped towards him but stopped, halted by a translucent blue shield. The Dark Lady snarled and pulled back on her wand-whip, signalling the fiendfyre to retreat. However, when it tried to get away, it found itself entrapped within the blue shield. Slowly the shield shrunk, and with it the fiendfyre until both popped out of existence. Harry stood up, now looking only slightly tanned rather than like charcoal, and raised his hand. With a loud pop the Scythe appeared in the outstretched hand. He brought his hand low and deflected the stream of curses headed his way. A _Sola Incendio_ hit a fireplace and caught it alight, allowing for Aurors to floo in. A second later he raised his hand again and the wand-whip came inches to his face before wrapping around the hilt of his scythe. He'd learnt earlier not to trust his scythe's runes for this; the whip was made out of reinforced mana gems, and simply absorbed most of the magic attacking them. He reached for his wand only to find it missing. _Of course,_ he thought, _it would have burnt when I did._ Without an alternative he placed his second hand on the hilt of the scythe and pulled. The motion caught Fyrefox of guard and she stumbled forward, releasing her hold on the wand-whip. This in turn released the scythe so he quickly swept it behind him, silently banishing the whip down the hallway. Armed with just her wand to concentrate on, the Dark Lady picked up the pace of casting. Harry hurriedly moved to counter. A binding spell reflected, duck a exploding curse, jelly legs? He ducked and weaved, circling his opponent whilst taking time to carve into the melted flagstone floor. As an invisible _Wingardium Leviosa_ was blocked by his scythe he reached down and activated the rune circle he'd drew. Golden lights shot out of the ground only to bounce off of a shield. Turning on the spot, she apparated to outside the circle and the other side of Harry. A stream of curses followed whilst Lady Fyrefox rolled to her wand-whip. A fire spell lit the whip and she cracked it whilst firing a curse. Harry moved his scythe to deflect the curse and tried to move out of the way. The smell of burning flesh told him he'd only just escaped being wrapped by it as the whipped painfully pulled out of the already cauterised wound. He reached out and made a pulling motion whilst spiralling on the spot. The Dark Lady flew through the air and past him, landing in the circle winded. Before she could muster a defence the golden strands were upon her, wrapping around her arms and legs and supporting her in a star-like shape. As the rune circle fully neutralised her magic, the wards keeping the battle between just the two of them fell. Several Aurors thanked him for taking down the threat and a blushing witch approached holding out some robes which he quickly shrugged on. From the little used staircase emerged Luna, Ron and Hermione, whom nodded to indicate the rest of the building was clear. Hermione and Ron walked over to the fireplace and flooed home whilst Luna joined his side as he took the surprisingly still-functional elevator to the surface.

~~ The Good Fight ~~

~~ The Good Fight ~~

Sweetie landed in the mountainside entrance and Harry and Luna disembarked. Seeing the changes that Sweetie had undergone was a shock in itself. Many of her scales had been replaced with longer, more metallic versions and most of the others had also taken on a metallic appearance. Overall, it looked as though someone had attached armour to her, only they hadn't. The new material had come up blank to all of his diagnostic spells, however testing revealed the unknown element to be highly energy absorbent and damage-resistant. Her wing-beats had also become more powerful and overall she felt like a different dragon. Still, after already dying once, defeating a Dark Lady and having the humiliation of being seen without any clothes he could ponder upon the changes in his familiar later. Right now he just wanted to sleep. Well, a quick glance at Luna, maybe not _just_ sleep.

**Author's Note:** If this was on TV, Dark Lady Fyrefox would played by Claudia Black as seen in SG-1. The characters are older than in the books (or Runemaster) and they have various jobs which I will now list:

**Luna and Harry:** To be honest these two don't really have jobs, they're more vigilantes.

**Hermione:** The first appointed Ministress of Magic. She mostly got in on Harry's fame when he publicly voted for her but has proven to be a good choice.

**Ron:** Ron runs the planning and marketing aspect of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

**Fred and George: **The twins have taken a backseat in their company, rarely attending board meetings. Instead most of their time is spent inventing new material.

**Fluer:** Fluer works as model in France, go figure.

And now for appearances. There will be this section at the end of each chapter with a major character featured that I feel like describing but isn't described in-chapter.

**Harry:** Well built and muscular, due to ours of working out and practice. His hair is still jet black but now also gelled back to keep it from interfering (or looking messy). He carries himself with an aura of self-assurance and agility, but not in a pompous manner.

**Luna:** Luna's now taller and her hair reaches her shoulder blades. She has quite a thin figure, relying more on agility than strength and this gives her some, ehm- quite nice curves. She carries herself with a grace and always manages to look like she should be there, perfect for infiltration.

**Ron: **Not much has changed with Ron except he's lost some of the freckles. Unfortunately this includes his obsession with the Chudley Cannons.

**Hermione:** Hermione's frizzy hair is no more. Now it flows down to her shoulders before curling upwards into half-loops. She carries herself with an air of authority and usually dresses in muggle business attire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Oddest of Help**

The Dragon landed outside of Gringotts causing much commotion among the weekend shoppers and other visitors to Diagon Alley, until they saw who was riding it. Knockturn Alley also mysteriously emptied at this point. Luna, dressed in fitted black jeans, a white tank top and a black leather jacket with her hair flowing down her back dismounted first, followed by Harry who wore a black robe that cast usually thick shadows around the wrists and under the hem.

"It's very annoying, you know." Harry explained to Luna as they walked up the marble steps to Gringotts Bank, ignoring the silence around them. "It's set my work back ages."

"Well what exactly happened?"

"I think my runes failed momentarily and at that precise moment an earthquake hit. It's a one in a million chance but you you know how much _they_ like me."

"What exactly did you lose?"

"Most of my research on the essence of DNA. All of my DNA essence was lost, along with most of the Sphinx, Hydra, Phoenix, Gryphin, Unicorn and Dementor DNA essences."

"Where'd you get Phoenix DNA from?"

"The feather from my first wand survived remarkably."

"You've yet to get a another wand you know. You're up to six lost or destroyed you know."

They walked up to the counter where a goblin was serving.

"Mister Potter and Miss Lovegood, I believe we are expected?"

The goblin looked up before nodding quickly and gesturing them to follow him. He led them through a side door and into one of the many meeting rooms. As he stepped through the doorway he froze in shock. There were six very familiar figures already in the room. In fact, if they weren't all female, and didn't have different hair colours, they could have been him. One had chestnut hair, another silver-blue, the third a fiery red, sandy gold, pure white and the last jet black. Luna, however, didn't stop, and proceeded to introduced herself and Harry to them.

"Greetings, I am Luna. This is Harry. Harry, meet Sphinx," A gesture to the one with chestnut hair;

"Hydra," the silver-blue;

"Phoenix," the red-head;

"Gryphin?" Harry guessed, pointing towards the sandy-golden one. Luna nodded.

"Unicorn and Nightmare." She concluded, gesturing to the white and black haired girls respectively.

"So why do you all look kinda like me?"

"Well," The white haired one, Unicorn, spoke, "Oma informs us that we were created at the same time you were. When your body was rebuilt, ours were created. Each one of us in this room, asides from Luna, is an elemental. I am one of seven, representing Light. You represent the seventh element, magic."

"So... I'm now a mage?"

"It would appear so my boy." Another voice rang out. Stood in the doorway was Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus, you look younger every time I see you!" Harry greeted warmly.

"Well my dear boy, that's because I am!"

"You did it?"

"It's not as generic as my old friends, but it works for me."

"And turning items to gold?"

"Time, my dear boy. Time is golden, as they say."

"Good on you, you old coot." Harry smiled and gave him a friendly thump on the back.

"If we could get to business." The Goblin interrupted, having gotten Ron and Hermione and returned whilst they were talking. "Please sign this oath of secrecy, it's magically binding." He placed a sheet of parchment on the table which they all signed.

"Good, now follow me." He led them to the atrium, where the main doors stood closed. He clicked his fingers and the central golden circle retracted back on itself, revealing a spiralling staircase. Everyone proceeded onto the stairs and the goblin clicked again, causing the stairs to spiral downwards of their own accords.

"So where are we going?" A curious Harry asked.

"To one of the first vaults. Number Three actually."

"Who had One and Two?"

"Morgan Le Fey and Merlin."

The spiral staircase stopped and in front of them stood a giant archway, decorated in ruins. The goblin escorting them ran a finger over part of the archway and it the runes flared to life, light radiating outwards from that spot. A steady hum filled the air and the goblin gestured for them to step forward. Past the ward-arch, a quick glance indicating intent-reading and repulsion wards, stood seven ancient vaults. Again the goblin motioned them forwards, towards the third vault.

"Only those chosen can open this vault. Put your hand here." He indicated towards a pad of blue gel surrounded by a metal frame with blinking lights on it. Harry stepped forward and inserted his hand. A green light passed up and down the back of his hand twice before the red lights turned green and with a hiss the ancient vault door opened.

"Well," Harry gestured inside to the others, "after you."

As he stepped through the door closed behind him. The room was quite small and fairly empty, with only some tables around the edges and a circular platform in the centre. The platform sprang to life, projecting the image of a very familiar women.

"Bloody hell mate!"

"Shush Ron. Hello Oma."

The figure turned her head to look at him then spoke.

"Greetings Harry. Our story starts a long long time ago in a galaxy far far away. Our people were whole and united. But then as we advanced we began to be able to access a power unlike anything we encountered before. It was in everything and of everything. It held together the universe and craved life. But with this power came a rift. Some of our kind chosen to use this power to rule. Those we named the Ori. We refused to fight our brethren, believing violence beneath us, but that did not stop them attacking use. Eventually we were forced to flee. We settled in a distant galaxy, on a planet called Earth. But our enemy had expected such. A long term virus slowly developed and spread. Our great empire crumbled as the people supporting it fell apart. In a last ditch attempt, those of us who proved resilient to the plague fled the galaxy in one of several city-ships, Atlantis. Once there, we seeded the planets with life. But we awoke a threat as old as us. From across the galaxy they came. We were strong but they were many. They quickly overtook or destroyed our production sites, cutting us off from vital supplies. We retreated to Atlantis and sunk the city beneath the waves. After much planning, it was decided that nothing more could be done and so the people returned to Earth. Prometheus, the greatest of the geneticists, embedded the genes that allowed us to access our magics into a retrovirus. It spread across the planet, bringing new kinds of plants and animals. Eventually the virus lost effect, leaving the magical and non-magical to work together. It was our hope that our powers, with many thousands of years evolution, would help shift the tides of battle. Now that plan comes to fruition. Head to the land of the south. Search for a device of great power, it should take you to the Stargate, our greatest triumph."

As she spoke several images flashed up; the fleeing the civil war, settling on Earth, Atlantis leaving Earth, Wraith ships bombarding Auroras whilst being torn asunder by glowing lights and the return to Earth. As she paused speaking, lights spiralled down atop on of the benches leaving behind a rectangular shaped device.

"Take this device, attach it to the inner ring of the Stargate," The image changed to a picture of the gate with the device attached, "and activate it. But be warned, past this point there is no return. What I ask for you will be hard, but I do not leave you empty handed. Take these gifts and use them, they will serve you well."

The platform deactivated in a burst of light, leaving several items on the various tables, namecards attached. Harry wandered over to the table with his name and got a item out of his pocket. It was a pure blue sapphire casing with a swirl of every-changing runes floating in a blue sea of general essence. He slipped it over his left arm, so it rested ontop of his arm just behind his wrist.

"SAM, what do you make of these?" He asked, waving his arm over the items.

"The wand is made of Sapient Pearwood, with crystallised Mana Stone essence as a core. Scans indicate that it would be both extremely powerful and highly compatible with your magic. I believe the other object has already been explained?"

"Yeah, it dials the gate. Thanks SAM."

SAM, Situation Assessment Magic, was one of his bigger projects in testing. It was quite literally self-aware and constantly altering its rune structure. So far it had yet to let him down.

"So what've you got?" He called over to the others.

"White Ash staff with a Phoenix Crystal focus." Phoenix replied.

"Dual Hydra Scale and Willow wood wands." Hydra called out.

"Unicorn Horn and Whitewood dual wands here." Came from Unicorn.

"Shadow Crystal and Elder Wood staff." Was Nightmare's response.

"Sphinx Claw and Redwood wand, just the one though."

"Gryphin hair and Skywood, it's a wand."

" I appear to have a tomb of magic written by Merlin himself." Announced Albus Dumbledore.

"I've got one by Morgana Le Fey." Hermione piped up.

"I've got this thing," Ron said, waving the cuboid object in the air, "but I don't know what it is."

A laugh brought attention to Hermione.

"I'm sorry Ron, but it IS funny. It's a Gameboy, it's a muggle entertainment system. And those," she waved her arm over to the cartridges on the table, "are the various games."

~~ The Good Fight ~~

~~ The Good Fight ~~

The doorbell rang as the door opened. A tall man, dressed in casual browns with sleeked back jet-black hair walked in and up to the counter.

"Evening Neville."

"Hello Harry, what's it this time?"

"I need help for something big. And I mean BIG. Think bigger than Voldemort and Grindleward combined."

"That's pretty big. So why me."

"I need someone who's good a botany."

"Oh? Planning on setting up a garden?"

"Probably yes, actually."

"So who else have you got on board?"

"The twins, Luna, Ron and Hermione-"

"Wait, you've got the MINSTRESS OF MAGIC going with you on something that's supposedly bigger than the last the Dark Lords put together? When do I start?"

"We're leaving in five days. Pack enough to set up a decent sized food garden."

"Define decent sized, you not exactly raising an army here are you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I am."

~~ The Good Fight ~~

~~ The Good Fight ~~

"Greetings Orehand." Harry sat down as the goblin nodded in greetings, "I need a favour."

"Ironkey, the goblin that showed you the vaults has already informed me. You are after troops?"

"To waste the lives of the goblin nation so needlessly would be poor at best. I am headed to another planet, I will need skilled metalsmiths."

"I can arrange for a company of goblins to join you. They are most skilled and will be a loss if anything were to happen."

"I understand. Would they have problems with House Elves?"

"I see no reason why."

"Good, then I will be on my way."

As he descended the marble stairs outside Gringotts he tapped a series of runes on SAM's surface. A projection of Draco's face appeared hovering above the surface.

"What do you want now Potter?" Draco snarked, his voice containing none of the old hatred.

"Where did you get your House Elf to Malfoy?"

"To the chase then. Dad bought him off of the Ministry. Where else would you go to get one, Hogwarts?"

"Thank you Draco."

He smiled as he disconnected Draco and then turned towards the Ministry entrance.

~~ The Good Fight ~~

~~ The Good Fight ~~

"We need you."

"I know, we were foretold."

"You know of the destination?"

"It is the one thing we were not told."

"You cannot see the tree for the forest."

"And yet the forest tells of the tree. We agree to help in your fight."

Luna turned to look at the Centaur stood next to her.

"Thank you Firenze. May the stars be with you."

"Mars shall shine bright for many a nights forth."

**Author's Note: **So there you are, the rallying of the troops (or at least, the one's I'm going to mention). I wouldn't normally update so quickly but I wanted to get this one out. Parts of it feel _off_, so let me know what you think.


End file.
